A Gift for GLaDOS
by Liber-T.E.A
Summary: Upon learning of GLaDOS's birthday, Chell decides to do something for her lover.  Yuri.


I just finished Portal 2 again, and this idea popped into my head. It's my first...lime? I don't know what to call it, but it's ChellDOS. Bear with me if it sucks. Enjoy.

As for the story itself, it takes place LONG after Portal 2, and the two are now romantically involved. Maybe soon I'll do a story that explains that.

I don't own Portal. Valve does.

* * *

><p>After a long day of testing a new gel in some challenging test chambers, Chell headed to the next chamberlock. Waving to the camera, she smiled as she entered the elevator.<p>

The mute woman was focused on two things. She was first focused on getting some of the purple goo off her clothing (GLaDOS called it 'Adhesion Gel'), as it was unbearably sticky. It was also a slight irritant to human skin, and her whole body itched. As soon as that was resolved, she resumed her second train of thought: GLaDOS's birthday present.

Just earlier that day, Chell had learned from a computer that she was working on that her robotic girlfriend's birthday (or rather 'the day she was made') was tomorrow, so she devised a plan as she swiftly navigated test chambers.

Then, just before the elevator reached the AI's 'lair', the test subject had an idea. She smirked as she entered the room, naturally raising red flags to the machine.

"What are you so happy about?"

Chell pulled her communicator out of her pocket, and she texted her.

"_I found something out today."_

GLaDOS thinned her optic. Chell was up to something.

"Really? I hope it was something other than how sticky Adhesion Gel is."

Chell stuck her tongue out at the AI, and she continued texting.

"_It's your birthday tomorrow._"

"I don't have a birthday. I'm not human, fortunately."

"_Then we'll call it 'The Day of Your Creation'._"

"...What's your point to this?"

"_I'm getting you something._"

The machine was taken aback.

"You aren't planning to murder me, are you? I thought we were past that."

"_No murder, but I know you will enjoy it. I just need you to do one thing._"

"And that would be...?"

Chell grabbed the chair that she left up her for when she visited the AI.

"_I need you to create the most difficult test chambers you can create. Then, finish it off with the largest, hardest, and craziest one you can possibly make. Use gels, beams, and anything else you can think of. Just don't make then physically impossible._"

GLaDOS was intrigued. She liked a challenge, and this was certainly a challenge.

"...Alright, I'll do it. I hope you don't disappoint me."

* * *

><p>After she had finished talking with GLaDOS, Chell had sneaked down below the AI's body, where she found the breaker room. It was the one place that the Queen of Aperture Science couldn't see or hear her, though she normally didn't let her go inside.<p>

Looking around, she was trying to locate one switch in particular that she had seen the last time she was in there: Test Euphoria Sensitivity. She had recalled that GLaDOS mentioned how "unbearable" the euphoria had become, and this had given Chell her birthday idea.

It took her a few minutes, and she had to do some careful climbing, but she eventually found it. It was a small dial located next to a switch labeled "TEST EUPHORIA EMERGENCY SHUTDOWN". Chell made sure to avoid that one and she carefully looked at the dial. It had a max setting of one hundred, but it was only set to twenty percent. She had seen, on an Aperture Science memo, that the scientists turned this down to try to calm her down. It was a stupid idea, as it made her want to test more. Obviously, it was never reset.

Chell quickly decided that turning it up all the way was a bad idea, so she opted for seventy-five percent. It seemed high enough for what she wanted to accomplish, as any major increase would be completely apparent. Saying a silent 'yay' to herself, she quickly changed the dial and maneuvered her way down and out of there.

* * *

><p>The next day, Chell woke up early. Leaving her Relaxation Vault, she quickly went down the hall leading to GLaDOS's chamber.<p>

"Oh good, you're awake early. I finished those test chambers last night, but you looked like you needed the sleep. As if you don't already get enough."

Chell stretched as GLaDOS raised an elevator for her, and she quickly went into it.

* * *

><p>As Chell left the elevator, she was amazed. The room was HUGE, and it was completely filled with Thermal Discouragement Beams pointed in every direction, as well as lots of murky acid. Chell took a deep breath.<p>

"Alright, let's see if you can beat these test chambers. As you specified, they are all incredibly difficult. I wouldn't be surprised if you gave up, but do your best."

Chell nodded, and she jumped into action. Quickly glancing over the room, she had a plan. The exit was high off the ground, and collapsible stairs lead up to it. To raise them, a red floor button had to be held down by a Weighted Storage Cube, and the vent had to be activated by five different Discouragement Redirection Cubes pointing the beams into five different Receptacles. The five Cubes were located on five small ledges raised out of the acid. To top it off, there was no portal surfaces over these ledges, so Chell was going to have to rocket herself off an Aerial Faith Plate in front of her through a portal surface above her and carefully fly from a high up portal surface onto each of these ledges.

It looked very difficult, but she just smirked. Chell ran into action, moving as gracefully as a bird in the sky. It was all very easy to her.

Meanwhile, GLaDOS was watching her favorite test subject from a monitor. Every time Chell correctly positioned a beam, she felt a slight sensation through her circuits. It felt good, but it surprised her. The AI was so used to testing euphoria that she shouldn't have felt anything.

Then, just as Chell finished the room and placed the Weighted Storage Cube on the button, a wave of pleasure ripped though her system. Totally unprepared for it, she let out a quiet whimper. Upon seeing the test subject grin, she got even more confused.

"Wh-what did you do to me?"

Chell giggled and blew a kiss to the camera before running off to the elevator.

* * *

><p>Test chamber after test chamber fell to the supposed-brain damaged lunatic, and each time GLaDOS felt increasingly more powerful shockwaves of pleasure. She was quickly being brought to the edge of her sanity.<p>

On the seventh of eight chambers, the AI spoke up again.

"Whatever you did...it's driving me crazy!"

Chell smirked as she flew by a camera at breakneck speed due to Propulsion Gel. She was holding a Weighted Storage Cube, and she flew off a ramp covered in Repulsion Gel, over an endless abyss, and into an Excursion Funnel. Landing next to the exit, and a button, Chell slowly put the cube on the button, as if teasing the AI.

A powerful surge of pleasure ripped through GLaDOS, and she gave out another moan.

"Ohhhhhh...I haven't felt this good in a very, VERY long time. You really are good at these tests, aren't you?"

As she got into her elevator, Chell pulled out her communicator and sent her lover a text.

"_Just remember that the next one is the big one._"

As soon as she read that, GLaDOS's optic widened. If the last seven chambers had felt so good, she shuddered to think how amazing THIS chamber would be.

* * *

><p>When she entered the final test chamber, Chell gulped. The test chamber was clearly the largest she had ever seen. A literal lake of acid made up the floor, and several raised platforms were between her and the exit. Standing on several of these were turrets, all pointed at the exit. Thermal Discouragement Beams went in every direction, and there were several Aerial Faith Plates, Crushers, and an Excursion Funnel along the way. Cubes were also being juggled on Aerial Faith Plates. There was also a Hard Light Bridge above her, and in front of her, just off the starting platform, was a ramp covered in Propulsion and Repulsion Gel.<p>

Chell pulled out her communicator.

"_You really went all out, didn't you?_"

As soon as she said this, a large monitor came down from a panel in the ceiling, revealing GLaDO's face.

"You asked for it. I hope you aren't trying to back out now. That would be terrible...for you."

"_I'm not quitting now._"

"Good. I would hate...to have to add 'coward' to your file."

Chell gave her a salute, and she ran off the ramp.

GLaDOS watched the monitor in anxiety and excitement as her girlfriend landed on a central platform, where she used the Hard Light Bridge to block the turrets. She then used a Discouragement Redirection Cube to fry all of them quickly, and she then took another look around. In front of her was an Aerial Faith Plate, and beyond that were some Crushers, a bouncing Cube, and an Excursion Funnel that lead to the left side of the room.

Chell took a few moments to memorize the timing, and she thought a quick prayer as she jumped onto the Aerial Faith Plate. GLaDOS herself could barely watch as her test subject flew through the Crushers, barely avoiding near death as she grabbed the Cube and landing in the Funnel.

The mute woman took a sigh of relief as she floated towards the button. She carefully dropped the cube onto the button, and it reversed the direction of the beam, taking her towards the other side of the room.

Looking over there, all she saw under the base of the Funnel was a small platform with a switch. She knew there had to be a catch. Once she landed, she pressed it.

Chell immediately heard a clicking noise, the sound of a timer. Deciding to wait it out to see how long it lasted, she noticed that it opened the exit door. She nodded.

Soon, the timer went off, and Chell realized that it was rather short. She looked around for any way to quickly get over to the exit, and she found a slanted portal surface across from the exit. This meant that she only had to find a way to launch herself out towards the exit.

She then heard a large dripping sound, and she noticed that the wall behind her was splashed with purple Adhesion Gel. Formulating a plan, she quickly pressed the button, fired a portal towards the slanted surface, and ran up the wall. She noticed that the floor under the switch was white, so she fired another portal at it.

After reaching a certain height, Chell jumped off the wall towards the portal under her. She flew through, and the test subject rocketed out the other portal, landing next to the door. She quickly ran through it.

As soon as she went through the Material Emancipation Grill, a blast of euphoria unlike any of the others hit GLaDOS. Her chassis arched sharply, almost like the AI was having a seizure. Chell looked back to see her lover taking the full brunt of her 'climax'. The sound of GLaDO's computerized voice was very similar to when Wheatley had taken over her body, as she was screaming very loudly. This time, however, it was out of pleasure, not pain.

Chell watched as the machine slowly came down from her high. GLaDOS looked at her through the monitor. The test subject smiled, and she jumped into the elevator, which quickly made it's way back to the AI.

* * *

><p>Upon entering GLaDOS's chamber, Chell noticed several things about the AI. Her body was surprisingly limp, her head was drooped down, and her optic was noticeably relaxed.<p>

"Wha-whatever you did to me...it was...pretty good."

Chell smiled, and she sat down in her chair while pulling out her communicator.

"_I turned up your Testing Euphoria Sensitivity. The scientists set it really low, so I powered it up for you._"

GLaDOS let out a chuckle.

"Well, your gift could have been worse. It's been a long time since I got that much euphoria.

"_So, did I do good?_"

"You did well...enough."

Chell laughed silently, and walked over to the AI to give her optic a kiss.

"You're lucky that the testing took so much energy out of me, or I wouldn't let you get that close."

Chell shrugged, and she gave gave GLaDOS a hug.

"I will be doing you one better on your birthday, just so you know."

Chell flinched. This was going to be good.

* * *

><p>If it sucked, let me know in a review. If not, please review. Either way, please review.<p> 


End file.
